Strange Things
by Akura-Cain
Summary: What happens when you mistake a girl for a boy and find out she's a Mech Pilot with an interesting personality and past read and find out...G.I.JoexMegamanFirst fic plz be nice!
1. Prologue

3 hours or so before our story begins

Three kids were walking home From School one Day, Two boys one girl. Two of them were wearing uniforms the other regular clothing " So what you doing tonight?" asked a Brown haired boy." Nothing much, just homework, why?" Asked a long red haired girl. The Green haired boy looked inquiring at the other boy. " Want to hang out?" Asked the second boy. " After I'm done my homework, otherwise Co-I mean Dad'll kill me," replied the first boy.

(Scarlet's POV) " Aw the kid were watching just kissed the green haired kid!" Tunnel Rat Exclaimed. Scarlet sighed and turned back to watching the kid they were supposed to kidnap, _it's not like duke to order us to kidnap someone unless he was ordered to do so, I have a bad feeling about this And if I'm not mistake he had blue hair yesterday_ Scarlet thought. "Tunnel Rat time to move in!" She ordered

(Boy's POV)

"Hunh, OMEGA HELP!" Was all the first boy could say before passing out.


	2. Chp 1

Stars means author is talking

() Means theirs an explanation at the bottom. Some will be numbered and some will explain right away

_Italic means thinking-_but you knew that --

Megaman/Gi Joe crossover9 I'll be doing a lot of these

I no own Gi Joe or Megaman

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm in an interrogation room. And my name is Haruhi. (.5)

"So... are you gay?" That must be Tunnel Rat. I've heard a lot about him... supposed to be an infiltration expert.

"Why do you say that?" I asked back... gawd did he think I was a Guy! Cause I'm not I'm totally feminine for a girl who has a low consciousness of her sex, cause genetically

"Because we found you kissing a guy awhile back," he answered. I can just see duke's head meeting the desk, duke's and a lot of others heads doing the same

I sighed _Baka_ (1)...

Scarlet's head popped into the doorway " Tunnel Rat I'll take it from here"

_She looks peeved_

"Scarlet we have a situation here!" It came from her arm. Scarlet lifted it and opened what looked like a mini computer. This piqued my interest; I'm a computer geek.

"Uh" was I had a chance to say before she rushed out of the room telling me To stay Here…

Later probably only 15 minutes

I was looking at my reflection in the window. For a girl I had a very small chest. I was wearing a white baggy polo shirt with a black sweater (also too big for me) overtop. My jeans were baggy and didn't show the shape of my legs. I was tall for a girl my age (2). My short brown (3) hair didn't help. Neither did my glasses, which covered my very blue Eyes. A kid from my neiborehood had put gum in it and I had my mom cut it. Cause it was being bothersome. _The doors open, should probably go help._ You see unlike most kids my age I was a mech pilot, you know like Gundam seed. Unlike Gundam seed my mech was Omega (4) with a silver facemask over his mouth and nose. I sighed, Thing were going to get interesting I left the interrogation room and made my way down the hall to the commanders room.

Dukes POV

What the heck was attacking us it looked like a giant b.a.t. The C-Titan was taking a beating so was it's crew. Stone, Scarlet was trying an aerial assault while Long Range was trying to hit it using the vamp. "Can I help?" asked a voice behind me. "What?!" I yelped. It was the boy that we had taken in for questioning. " How" I inquired. "With this." He replied and picked up the bracelet we had taken from him it was on Hi-Techs desk, Hi-Tech had been trying to crack it before the giant b.a.t attacked. Into it he yelled, "Omega Z, Armor power on, Mech activate!" He held it up into the air and with a bright light. His clothes had changed into A Sliver and black sigma Suit with black gloves with gold trim; something else had also changed He Changed Into a SHE! And a Another Mech had appeared!

Haruhi's POV

As His expression changed from incredulous to Surprise, I told him " biologically I'm a girl" I smiled as he blinked then ran out to Omega Z (Omega for Short). "Cockpit open!" I yelled into my bracelet. And a door opened on Omega's Back. I jumped in and my armor synced with the Mech And My helmet appeared. "Synchronization Complete." Said a voice into my ear. " Alright! I Wooped. Time to get this party Started!"

-----------------------------------------------

(.5) simple description

(1) Idiot

(2) She's 16

(3) guy haircut sorta

(4) If you've played Megaman Zero 3 you know who Omega is, if you haven't google Megaman Zero 3 Omega

Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
